


A Pause with Elegant

by shadoedseptmbr



Series: Kirkwall Year One [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadoedseptmbr/pseuds/shadoedseptmbr
Summary: Elegant has a visitor and a concern.
Relationships: Lady Elegant/Female Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: Kirkwall Year One [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/296681
Kudos: 1





	A Pause with Elegant

Elegant paused as she returned to her bedroom. The atmosphere of her boudoir, carefully built, had changed. Almost as if, in one corner, the shadows had grown deeper. Warmer.

“Hawke. Darling, you aren’t as invisible as you’d like to be.”

The shadow in the x shaped wooden chair chuckled. “ Well, I thought you’d stab me if I didn't give you fair warning.”

“I never stab, darling. Not when I can toss a vial with little effort and get a better effect without scuffing my shoe.”

“Acid to the face wouldn’t be as pleasant an evening as I’d hoped to spend.” The girl in the chair, visible now, if still rather back in the corner, wrinkled her nose as she kicked her heels over the arm of the chair.

“Hmm.” Elegant allowed genteel regret to cross her face and Hawke shrugged, disappointment clear in only the pause before she spoke.

“No? S’fine. I should probably get back.”

“You're welcome to stay a bit.” Elegant waved her hand at a small chest in the corner as she sat down at the vanity and began to shape her eyebrow. “I’ve got another attempt at that cream of your father’s”

“Lovely!” She prowled over and popped the chest, pulling out a milkglass jar to open it and sniff, a very faint, almost real smile, flickering across her lips. “And none too soon. I’m going to have freckles if I have to spend another afternoon at the market, scanning for Meeran’s next mark.”

“He never has his little prize out in the daytime?” Elegant widened her eyes, scandalized.

Hawke placed a gloved hand against her chest, the painted bow of her mouth pursed in mocking delicacy. “He _does_. I feel misused, honestly. This one’s different, I think. Must be someone he owes a favor.” She stood up and palmed the glass jar. “Thanks for this by the way. I’ll let you know.”

Hawke was almost to the window when Elegant decided to push a bit. ”Darling, has Meeran mentioned…”

“Spit it out, El.”

“I have heard a thing or two. This job in the offing? It’s going to pay a lot.”

Hawke purred, “That sounds delightful.” But her grey eyes had gone narrow and sharp as broken glass. 

Elegant rarely let a worry crease her forehead but clearly she had allowed this to show on her face and she took a breath and smoothed it away. 

The telling action raised one of Hawke’s neatly arched red eyebrows. “But? Something I should know? Rotten? It’s not like you to worry about me, El.”

She tapped a gilded nail to her lips. “It’s... political, I think. Definitely not going to be clean. It’s…” She really didn’t know why this girl, of all Meeran’s crew, had so easily wound herself into her favors. “Promise me, Hawke. Promise me you’ll examine this one very closely. I’m afraid there may be fallout. The names being batted about are...troubling.”

“Ah, I’m just a knife in the dark, El. How much trouble can I cause?” Hawke smirked, rakishly. “Go meet your mark, beauty, and I’ll meet my fate.” She dropped from the ledge with a wave, shadows swallowing her.


End file.
